


Unrequited Love

by jhonacz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhonacz/pseuds/jhonacz
Summary: If there is somebody that makes you feel happyTends to your heart in the ways I'd been lackingThen who am I, who am I, to stand in your way...





	1. Who Am I to Stand in your Way

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing one-shot buuuuuuuuut.. it's not working... I can't write simple I meet you and I love you and they live happily ever after...
> 
> Let say some part of this story actually happened to me... though in my part I let it be.. coz hey! Why chase someone who doesn't want you.. its a waste of time.. :D

"Come out!! I know you're there you fucking peeping brat!!!" I said while looking at the bushes where I was currently standing...

"Hehehe.. oh man And here I thought that I was not seen." He said while standing from the behind the tree he was hiding...

"And what do you think are you doing spying on me?"

"Aaah.. nope I was already here when you and that chick decide to have some confession program... and I did not mean to eavesdrop I just don't know when to get out here without you both noticing but I guess I failed..." he said with a cheeky smile on his face...

I sigh.. "Whatever!" And walk past him.

.....

"Leeeevviiiiii!!" Hanji shriek and he notice me walking down the hall... and jump on me without minding how heavy she is...

"The fuck haji get off me, your fucking heavy.." I said while trying to untangle her arms around my neck..

"Ohhh Levi I need to hear every detail of the 50th love confession..." she said with gleaming eyes..

"Don't want to, and why do you even want to know.. stk.."

"Well one reason is you reject all those confessions, second all who have confessed to you fall more in love with you.. and third you comfort them by telling that you know how they feel.. and you know I know that you really do since you have this cr-mmmhhhhp" I cover her mouth before she said anything unnecessary.

"Shut up or I'll shove my fist down in your throat!!" I said while glaring at her.

And she just started laughing... I walk faster before she even thinks about following me.

"Well... you never fail to amaze me Hanji.. you can piss off Levi without him killing you.." Eren said with a sigh..

"Ha! That was a good laugh.. and what are you doing here didn't you say that you're going home early today..." she said eying Eren.

"Don't tell me you sneak and listen to How to reject confession Levi style 101?"

I laugh "Am I that easy to read?" He smiles sheepishly..

"Aha! You didn't expect him to be gentle are you?" I nod "No.. I mean I do but.... but.-" "But not this way? Like he was gentle not to break a ball glass, that those girls tried to force him to hold?" Hanji interrupted..

"Y-yeah... I mean... he can have the best and beautiful girls in school falling for him but still refuse their confession and instead of them having a fit about him rejecting them flatly without giving a chance.. they still fall more in love with him..."

Hanji look at him with calculating eye like he was looking through his heart.. Eren shifted uncomfortably in the silence...

"You're jealous?" And she laughs again.

"I'm not and why would I be jealous.. I have a girlfriend you know..."

"I don't know, but ask your self why.. .. "she said grinning like she knows some He doesn't know...

"And to answer to your question.. He's rejecting them because he knows how it feels to have unrequited love.. He makes sure he explain it to everyone who confesses to him that he to feel how they feel.. And he envied their courage to step up and tell their feelings to him.. because he can't do that.."

"He-he's in love with someone? and he's not confessing? that's dumb.. I never know Levi could be this coward..." Eren ask like its not possible...

"You know if I don't know you and if Levi won't throw a fit if I hit you.. I would be swinging my fist to you right now... and you may think that He is a coward and dumb but He's not. He's afraid.. It's not my place to say this but Levi has sacrificed too many for that idiot... So don't you dare say that he's a coward or dumb." Hanji said with anger lace on her voice..

"I- I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it like that... I mean why did he try to confess and maybe that person is waiting for him to do the first move too. I mean yeah.."

"Why don't you ask him and tell him what you told me.. maybe he can have some courage since your his "best friend"... do that before its too late..." Hanji said while quoting the word Best friend..

"Too late for what?"... "He's going back.. and not coming back.." she said

"...."

"He what? He's going back?"

"You heard me so if you want to confess whatever you feel and ask whatever question you have in your heart.. then this is the best time..." she said snickering..

"I-what do mean confess..." I don't even know what I feel.. he said mumbling...

"It's your call... but if you change your mind, he's in the music room by the piano..." said and walk away leaving Eren with confusing feeling and mind...

 

Eren POV

  
Oh, He's here... I was standing outside the window of the music room as he plays those notes... it was a sad melody until...

 ** _"Forgive me_**  
**_I may have said things_**  
**_That_ _aren't exactly_**  
**_The way that I feel_**

  
Is that...  


**_I told you I'd be strong_ **  
**_I said that I moved on_ **  
**_But it doesn't take long_ **  
**_To realize_ **

**_That I'm not over you_ **

**_But if there is somebody that makes you feel happy_ **  
**_Tends to your heart in the ways I'd been lacking_ **  
**_Then who am I, who am I to stand in your way_**  


Wow... I did not know he has a good voice and that song...  


**_To stand in your way_ **  
**_To stand in your way_ **  
**_I won't stand in your way_**  


Why I feel like crying??  


**_I know it sounds crazy_ **  
**_But I need you to trust me_ **  
**_If it's how it must be_ **  
**_Then I'll fade away_ **

**_When it finally feels true_ **  
**_Then do what you have to_ **  
**_Cause I'd never blame you_ **  
**_For not choosing me_ **

**_But I'm not over you_ **

**_But if there is somebody that makes you feel happy_ **  
**_Tends to your heart in the ways I've been lacking_ **  
**_Then who am I, who am I to stand in your way_ **  
**_That I feel is no longer your burden_ **

 

I did not notice that I am already crying as the song goes on...

Why does it feel like it was me who he was talking to.. but I know its impossible...

I stayed there until he finishes the song and left the school.

I did not sleep that night thinking... Until I walk into the school and my classmates found cd's in their shoe locker... but when I open mine...

I drag my heavy feet into the classrom.. my classmates have been going on and on about the CDs.. it has their names.. with a note of thanks from... Levi...

But why I don't have mine did he forget about me? He leaves without saying a word or even call or text. Damn!!... He's been my friend for almost... wait I should ask Hanji.

So I head towards the 3rd year's floor and find Hanji standing in the door and it seems she's waiting for me...

She smiles at me... a sad one.. Hanji has never looked like this...

"So you did not talk to him till the end yeah?" She sounds so sad...

"So it was true? He-he left?"

"Yes this morning and he want me to give you this..." she handed me a paper bag and left.

For the whole day, I can't seem to focus on the lesson...

When I get home I get straight to my room... I open the package and see 4 CDs with my name on it and a note...

**_" Je suis désolé que je dois partir sans rien dire .. mais merci et je t'aime._ **

**_Levi."_ **

 

That day I cried as I listen to levis singing voice...

Why.. why.. I haven't noticed it... why I let it slip through my grasp now he's gone.... gone...  


That night I dream about Levi:

 _"Eren, can I talk to you later.. I have something I want to tell you.."_ he said to me once...

_"Ah.. sorry Levi I got a hot date today so maybe next time is it very important?"_

_"A-ah.. no. don't mind me and enjoy your date.."_ he said

And the second time he asks again but I brush it off and introduced him to my new girlfriend.. same as the other time too... The Levi in my dream now looks so sad and empty... now that I think about it I never let him say what he wants to say to me...  


I woke up crying again that day because...

The thing that I am afraid to happen is already happening... I lost my best friend and my love...

He loves me... why didn't I listen to him why did I avoided him...

...after that day... I broke up with my current girlfriend and told her she deserves someone else better than me and I love my best friend. I received two slaps and told me that I am dumbass for letting him go without hearing or saying anything... but I think I deserve it...  


And I promise that I will find him.... even if its too late...


	2. I'm Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But I don't know how long I can stick around and be  
> Just another friend time and time again and hold my tongue.  
> I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside  
> And all my strength has gone away, and it's too late before I say
> 
> I'm falling for you

**Levi's POV**

Stk.. I click my tongue as I see you and your girlfriend approach the school building.. Everyone knows the two of us are opposite since you never rejected anyone who confesses to you, on the other hand, everyone who confesses to me I reject them flatly..

The reason? simple you don't want them to be like you...

My reason? because I don't want them to continue loving someone who won't return the love they are offering. I don't want to give them false hope on something I can't even have.."

"Levvvviii!!!" He shout when he spotted me on my seat near the window...

"Shut your trap brat and get inside the classroom your disturbing people who are trying to study with all your shouting!" I bark back but he just stands their and grin.

"I'll do as you say Granpa.." the whole class laugh..

 

"Oh... A new girl again?? Are you okay with this Levi?" Hanji said while leaning to the window.

I didn't have to look at her to know what she's looking...

"I'm not so shut up!"

"So you really going back without telling him everything?" she said again

I know its a low of me to do that since we've been friends for so long...

"I just don't want to add any drama. I don't need it.. I might change my mind if I do that.."

"Heeeh.. I know you love him too much and you are scared to know his reaction.. but Levi, aren't you curious to see his reaction I mean his best friend is in love with him you know?" She said while I was busy looking outside..

"Shut it Hanji, If you know that then shut up.. and I don't want to know his reaction and I would rather keep this charade than losing him totally... I'd rather stay as His supportive Bestfriend than him to look at me differently just because I love him and be avoided because of that..." I said bitterly.

"I'm sorry short stuff... Here let me give you a HUUUG!!!.." She said while she hugged me behind and she wishper..

"You know I'm right here for you okay? I will miss you.. you better stay in contact or else I fly over France and hunt you like you're a wanted man.. okay?" she said threatening me..

I smile.. "I will, I promise.. now get off its hot..." I said tapping her hand..

At that time I did not notice that Eren was standing at the door looking at us like He has seen something he shouldn't..

I wave at him and he waves back before as he walks into his chair in front of me.. Hanji excuse herself because she's going back to her own class..

"Eren," I said.. "Hmm?" he answers without facing me..

"Nevermind..." I can't bring my self to tell him about how I feel and about me leaving...

Our class proceeds... I also was busy writing...

I was so focused on scribbling that I did not notice Eren was looking at me..

"Wow! I didn't know you are so cheesy and mushy type of guy Levi." before snatching the notebook that I was writing.

"I'm not! so give it back!"

 _"I don't wanna tell you that I long to see your face_  
_I'm scared it might scare you away_  
_And I don't wanna tell you that sometimes I think of you and smile_  
_'Cause time with you is time enough for now_

 _But I don't know how long I can stick around and be_  
_Just another friend time and time again and hold my tongue._  
_I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside_  
_And all my strength has gone away, and it's too late before I say_

_I'm falling for you"_

_He reads them and he's blushing.. why is he so damn cute.. stk!_

"Wow, I never see the day that the Great Levi Ackerman will write this kind of mushy lines.." He said while looking at me with a wide eye.

Before I snatch my notebook. I hit him on his stomach.. well because this guy is a fucking giant and his using it to his advantage.. so that's why..

"Ouch what was that for?" "I told you to give it back... and of course I do write those things because I have already told you about the song composition contest and I have to write 3 types of song you stupid brat!" I said snatching it back..

"Oh yeah.." "Yes, yeah.."

"So, how many have you finish writing is this one of them?" He asks again

"yes and I already have done with all of it but I just feel like something is missing on one of the songs so I tried writing another. Enough asking.. I need to see Hanji. Are you coming?" I said while tidying up my table..

"Nah.. my girlfriend is coming here, we will be eating here she made a bento for the two of us.." He said blushing.. this fucker is blushing.. I really want to erase that fucking smile on his face.. shit!

"Okay, just don't fucking use my table..." I said and walk away but before I reach the door.

"Oh, Hi Levi is Eren here.." She said..

"Mina... He's sitting on his table.." I wave back and walk past her before my mask break and my real emotion show.

But instead of going to Hanji's class I find my self, walking towards the music room since its afternoon break no one is there.. I play a little bit... just to get out this painful feeling I am feeling right now..

 **_I don't wanna tell you that I long to see your face_ **  
**_I'm scared it might scare you away_ **  
**_And I don't wanna tell you that sometimes I think of you and smile_ **  
**_'Cause time with you is time enough for now_ **

**_But I don't know how long I can stick around and be_ **  
**_Just another friend time and time again and hold my tongue._ **  
**_I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside_ **  
**_And all my strength has gone away, and it's too late before I say_ **

**_I'm falling for you_ **  
**_I'm falling for you_ **

**_I'm trying hard to be myself but I always seem to fail_ **  
**_I'm afraid I'm not the guy you know so well_ **  
**_Cause every time I'm near you I just seem to lose my head_ **  
**_And spend my time admiring instead._ **

**_But I don't know how long I can stick around and be_ **  
**_Just another friend time and time again and hold my tongue._ **  
**_I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside_ **  
**_And all my strength has gone away, and it's too late before I say_ **

**_I'm falling for you_ **  
**_I'm falling for you_ **

**_I'm torn between the chance for everything and a price that I can't pay_ **  
**_Losing you is something that I'd never choose so I'll just have to wait_ **  
**_But it kills me everyday_ **

**_I'm falling for you_ **  
**_I'm falling for you_ **  
**_I'm falling for you_ **  
**_I'm falling for you_ **

**_I don't wanna tell you that sometimes I think of you and smile._ **

As I finish the song, I was crying... I keep telling my self that it's okay... Everything will be fine just bare a little more..

The afternoon class finished faster than I anticipated.. since this is the last day I will be sitting in this chair.. this will be the last time I will be able to see his back, hear his voice and see those eye's shine whenever he talks to me... I really want to say it but I choose not to...

Also that day, I've already gone and said my thanks to every teacher that help me through these years and ask them to keep it a secret until tomorrow... I also receive a letter saying to meet her at the back of the gym (anyway why all or almost manga I've read all their confession location is alway behind the school gym)... I sigh since its another confession and another rejection.. but before I even close my shoe locke Hanji is already in my back giggling..

"Really Levi? another confession?" "Shut it! stk... be right back" I said then walked to the back of the gym... "Okay but I need details later!!!" Hanji shouted..

As the confession goes, I saw my self to this girl but I don't have her courage.. I envy her... I reject her as politely as I can and thank her for her feelings but I can't be someone they want.

Before the confession and the thank you's and sorry's, my eye caught on something behind the tree... Eren, what is he doing in here?

"Come out!! I know you're there you fucking peeping brat!!!" I said while looking at the bushes where I was currently standing...

"Hehehe.. oh man And here I thought that I was not seen." He said while standing from the behind the tree he was hiding...

"And what do you think are you doing spying on me?"

"Aaah.. nope I was already here when you and that chick decide to have some confession program... and I did not mean to eavesdrop I just don't know when to get out here without you both noticing but I guess I failed..." he said with a cheeky smile on his face...

I sigh.. "Whatever!" And walk past him.

After that, I still don't have the courage to tell him... And that night I cried again the pain of betraying your best friend trust and breaking your promise to him and the regret of not telling him is too much.. Even Hanji cried as I told her about how shitty I feel today and how unhappy I feel leaving Eren not knowing anything...

So that night I was up till dawn doing some arrangements and record the song I've written for Eren and a simple note of Goodbye, thank you's and my true feelings for him...

I feel so empty that day, but I promise that if one day faith will let us meet or if Hanji will force us to meet I will have the courage to tell you how I feel even if it's too late..


	3. I Will Be Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I will be loving you no matter what you do  
> If you end up in someone else's arms  
> I will still love you from afar  
> If I have to count the years  
> I'll still be standing here  
> If it turns out I'm not the one you kiss  
> I love just knowing you exist.  
> I will love you for the rest of my life  
> cause I will be yours even when you're not mine.

A year after Levi left:

Many things have changed, I stop being a jerk and end all the relationship I have with a woman. But I still wonder why Levi didn't tell me anything before he left. I called his phone several times after I read his note but I can't get through. I ask Hanji if she has any news about him but she too is mad because he promised her to call but he didn't.

And Hanji is about to graduate too and set her goal on going into international School and hunt Levi since he never heard anything from him for a year now.. And I am supposed to meet her now..

"Ereeennn, my Ereeen..." Hanji squealed as she squeezed the ever-loving fuck out of me.

"oppff.. Ha- han- ji.. can't bre-eath.." I tap her back...

"ohh, I'm sorry my cutie patootie Eren, I just miss you.." "Hahaha, I miss you too Hanj.. it's been a while.. So.. Have you contact him?" I ask her knowing what the answer is.

She sigh.. "I know you really want to know how he been, I do too but unfortunately our grumpy midget is very good at ignoring people... Anyway, lets order some food its on me.." she said grinning..

"Nope, it's on me today since you'll be graduating.. let's just say this is me congratulating you and thanking you for everything.." I said smiling at her.

"Aw.. that's so sweet and soo cute I wish Levi could see this but curse him for not keeping in touch.." She said and call a waiter for us to order.

We have random talks while we are waiting for our food.. when she asked me about the song I've written. It seems that she found my youtube channel..

"So the song that you sing on your channel..." "What about it?" I ask back

"Well.. I've been thinking you really love him don't you?" I cough at the question, Well she's Hanji and I know she love's to observe people especially those who are close to her..

"Don't worry, I won't tell that you wrote songs for him this past year.," she said winking.. Damn.

"It's not that I worry about you telling anyone I mean I think my circle of friends already knows how I feel about him before I even realized it..." I said smiling at her.

"Oh, you poor thing.. so when are you going to post the ones Levi composed? or do some cover for it.. hmm?

"I won't, I won't post anything without his permission... Also, I don't like it if other  people will hear him sing..." I'm a greedy stubborn brat but I just want to have Levi for my self even just a little.

"Hmm, it's really too bad Levi can't see you right now.. I bet he'll blush all over if he hear's you saying those cheesy lines.." "So those songs you've been singing are your answer to him? right?" 

"Yes," "Kyaaaaaahhh! I knew it! If I saw that midget I'll hang him upside down, and let him listen to your song over and over again for him to regret leaving you." I laugh I really thank Hanji for being there when He left.

We talk some more and then we say our goodbye, thankyous and good luck we go in our separate ways...

That was the last time I saw Hanji...

I was jealous of Hanji being close to Levi. Every time I saw them together my heart hurt like it been stab over and over again.. I am close to Levi too but not the same as her where she can freely touch him.. But when the time Levi's gone it was Hanji who help me cope up aside from my friends.. and I thank her for that..

 

I put on my headphones and start running.. I always make sure to get an hour of running before I start my day.. Today we will be graduating and I am excited... there is only 4 songs on my iPod I have been listening to it for almost two years now, I've already memorized each lyric and I really miss Levi's voice.. the way he says my name and that barely-there smile. Shit! I can feel my eyes stings because of tears that are threatening to fall. This should be a happy day!

I finish my run and head back home to take a bath and get ready... My mom and dad congratulate me and my friends for graduating without delay..

"It's too bad we never graduated with Levi.." Armin says.. "Who cares about that midget anyway, leaving us all without a word." Mikasa said angrily... I just sigh.. why do people love to talk about Levi nowadays...

"Are you okay Honey?" Mom asks looking at me with worried eyes, I smile at her "Never been better mom.."

"You miss him right?" I look up to my dad I hesitate for a moment I never thought that my dad would ask the question that I avoided to answer. I just smile at him..

"Well forget about him just for today and Enjoy your After Graduation Party, your playing today right?" I nod at him, he pats my shoulder and squeeze a little and said again. "Well see you back home..."

My mom kiss on my cheek and tell my friends to enjoy and don't let me get drunk and get me home in one piece.. they say their goodbyes and they left for home..

 

"Are you ready?" Armin ask me as we go in the backstage...

"Yeah... ahm.. Arm?" "Hmm? yes?" "Can you make a Live video on my YT Account?" I said shyly I know he knows why so he smiles and pats me in the shoulder.

"Yeah sure... you're going to sing the one you wrote after he left.." I smile at him and nod... "Fuhhhh.. I'm kinda nervous... I just hope he is watching... or maybe one day this song will reach him..." I smile sadly as I remember the line in the song I wrote... 

 _"If it turns out I'm not the one you kiss_  
_I love just knowing you exist._  
_I will love you for the rest of my life_  
_cause I will be yours even when you're not mine."_

"It will... I know He'll see this.." I smile again at him I thank God for my friend's support.. We fall in silence as we wait for my turn to take the stage...

 

When the MC announce that I will be playing my heart drums like anytime soon it will jump out of my chest... hahaha. Damn never been so nervous well except that time when.... when Levi fall asleep in my lap while we are taking a break during group study.

Armin pat my back because I stood there froze... He asks for my phone so that he can do the live... I smile at him again and thank him...

 

The sound of claps and the roar of cheers wakes me up... I smile as I held my guitar...

"Thank you, everyone for letting me play for the last time here... Ahh.. its a bit selfish but this song is a little cheesy so bare with me, its a song I wrote for someone very important to me..." The crowd roar with woooohoo's and oooohhh's because they knew who I was talking about.. I feel heat gather in my cheeks.. and I knew I am fucking blushing right now...

So I start strumming the intro of my song as the crowd quieted and start listening to my song....

 

 **_Your eyes, speak the words you won't._ **  
**_tell the truths you don't_ **  
**_Know how to leave behind._ **

 

I start singing.. Imagining Him in front of me and that I am singing it only for him..

**_Your love as honest as your soul_ **  
**_For someone else to hold_ **  
**_Is he holding you tonight?_ **

  
**_Your Reckless heart has crashed into mine._ **  
**_Now I need all you are and you need time_ **

 

I miss Him....

  
**_So I will be loving you no matter what you do_ **  
**_If you end up in someone else's arms_ **  
**_I will still love you from_ afar **  
**_If I have to count the years_ **  
**_I'll still be standing here_ **  
**_If it turns out I'm not the one you kiss_ **  
**_I love just knowing you exist._ **  
**_I will love you for the rest of my life_ **  
**_cause I will be yours even when you're not mine._ **

 

I wish he was here...

  
**_Your kiss, only_ a few _have known_**  
**_I wish, that I was told that now it's just for me_ **  
**_And your smile makes me do the same_ **  
**I'll dream about the day it's always there to see**

I am wishing that He's watching this live. Because I want him to know how I really feel... I want him to feel through my song the feeling I keep for years...

  
**_Your Reckless heart has crashed into mine._ **  
**_Now I need all you are and you need time_ **

  
**_So I will be loving you no matter what you do_ **  
**_If you end up in someone else's arms_ **  
**_I will still love you from_ afar **  
**_If I have to count the years_ **  
**_I'll still be standing here_ **  
**_If it turns out I'm not the one you kiss_ **  
**_I love just knowing you exist._ **  
**_I will love you for the rest of my life_ **  
**_cause I will be yours even when you're not mine._ **

  
**_Wherever you go_ **  
**_Whatever you do_ **  
**_As long as you're smiling_ **  
**_I'll be smiling too._ **

 

I really want him to know how much I regretted not saying anything...

  
  
**_So I will be loving you no matter what you do_**  
**_If you end up in someone else's arms_**  
**_I will still love you from_ _afar_ **  
**_If I have to count the years_**  
**_I'll still be standing here_**  
**_If it turns out I'm not the one you kiss_**  
**_I love just knowing you exist._**  
**_I will love you for the rest of my life_**  
**_cause I will be yours even if you're not mine._**

 

_I don't want you with anybody else... I want to be yours and I want you to be mine and mine alone._

 

 When the song finishes I did not notice that I was crying... though I can hear them clapping and cheering me saying that "It's okay" "You deserve better" "your awesome don't give up!" I smile as I wipe my tears and bow and say my thanks before I run off the backstage to gather my thoughts and calm my self...

 

After my breakdown, I finally found my self in front of our house... I unlock the door and found my mom and dad in the living room watching... wait.. that's....

 

"Ohhh, Honey... Your song is so beautiful.. I know when Levi hear this He'll be running back here..." Mom said and hug me and I can't help but cry again...

I just realize how much I love by people around me and How much I love Levi....

I cried again to sleep that night... that's why I did not notice Hanji was Calling..

 

I did not expect that my breakdown performance in my live youtube video will be noticed.. my channel has been bombarded with comments like cheering me to not to give up on my love and chase it some also commented that I better forget about him that I deserve better and heck some of the debated and quarreled because of different opinions... Armin was frantic when He see's that I trend on most viewed video. He called me at 6 in the morning.. and since I told him that I'll check it later that I want to sleep a little longer and I hung up.. after 15min.. an angry Armin was standing in beside my bed and demanded that I woke up or he'll drag me down the stairs...

I scrambled out in my bed and run to the bathroom. Because when an angry Armin said he'll drag you, he'll really drag you down so... I hurried up and head down to the kitchen just to see my mom and Armin is talking while facing Armins laptop.

I heard them squeal and giggle as I prepared my self a bowl of cereal for breakfast...

"Eren!.. Eren... come here Honey and see this..." My mom called out... I still got cereal in my mouth when I decided to see what they are looking and I almost choke when I saw it...

"You've reach 1million views for just a span of 8 hours!!! and you got fans all over the world, your videos have been shared and reposted and tweeted for hundreds of times already and your song is already trending!!!" Armin said excitedly.

I tried to calm my self when my phone rings and its Hanji's number is on the screen...

"He-" I was cut off when Hanji squealed that almost broke my eardrum.

":EREEEEENNN!!!! Ohhhh my cutie patootie Eren!!! I can't believe you wrote that some for him.... KYAAAAHHHHH!!!! I bet Levi will fly over if He see this video and I'll make sure He'll see it.... Let's make him regret of not keeping in touch and for leaving you without saying anything.. Leave it to mama HANJI!!" Hanji said excitedly without letting me say hi or ask her how is she...

"Was that Hanji?" Armin ask.. "Yeah.. she just squealed and said she'll make sure that Levi will see the video.," I said covering my face because I know I was fucking blushing and I can't erase the fucking grin in my face..

That earns my mom to laugh and tease me again and a chuckle from Armin who joined the teasing too...

 

After that eventful day and when Armin decided that He have to go home to prepare for our flight to Germany for a short vacation before we head to our chosen college... I decided to do some packing too and head back to my room just to see the box in my table..

It was mailed from France... I look at it again and it really from FUCKING FRANCE!!!!

 

I run back to the living room where my is and ask her about that box.. and she said that it was delivered here yesterday before I leave to check on Mikasa if she need help for packing things since I know she'll bring her whole wardrobe if you let her pack on its own. I run back to my room and take the box and start unpacking it..

Inside the box is  a note that says's 

 

**_"Congratulation on Graduating Brat!  And I saw the video.. nice song.. was that song dedicated for me? That's why Meet me backstage mon amour.._ **

**_I'll be waiting.._**

**_~Levi"_ **

I read.. and read it again.. It was really from LEVI FUCKING ACKERMAN... I was so happy but puzzled as well what did he mean about backstage... I put down the note and look at the rest of the content in the box..

A Concert ticket of.... NO NAME!!!! Its FUCKING VIP TICKET OF THE NO NAME CONCERT!!!!!!

and a VIP BACKSTAGE PASS!!! 

OH MY GOD!!!!! it's their tour concert here just after our vacation so... My grin wider I will be able to meet Levi again...

 

I jump up and down and squealed and giggle like a fucking teenager though I am a teenager, buuuut..... I know you know what I mean.. so... I run down calling my mom like a maniac and show her the note and the rest of what's inside the box she laugh and smack me in my shoulder to stop me from giggling and she hugged me and she said she was happy for me.. I will be able to him Levi... I kiss her and said my thanks and love you's to my mom before I rum back again to my room and frantically hurried my self to change clothes. I did not notice the box I set in the corner of the table before I knock it down.. then I hear a click...

I was stun and I was frozen while looking at the silver and black ring in my floor... It took me a while before I was able to move.. I sit down beside the ring because I don't trust my knees somehow, and pick it up and look at it more clearly there is something written on the inside of the ring... 

 ** _"Mon Amour"_** It means **"My Love"** I cried again as I slip the ring into my ring finger. Fuck it fits perfectly...

Then my Phone rings and when I answer it was.....

 

LEVI......

 

 

 

 


	4. I Don't Wanna See You With Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause I don't wanna see you with her  
> I don't wanna see her face  
> Resting in your embrace  
> Her feet standing in my place  
> I don't wanna see you moved on  
> I don't think that I'm that strong  
> It hasn't been that long  
> Since I was the one in your arms

A year has passed when I set foot again here... It was a roller coaster ride but I manage to live with it though sometimes I am tempted to fly back... It's a good thing that there are some people I know here who did not change so much and help me cope up... Still, there is a time where I want to be alone especially when I see a piano. It always reminded of Eren...

I sigh as I open my locker just to find another bunch of letter... Why in the loving fuck they take me for... I had enough shit to deal back then and now I am stuck with bitches who don't know where to stop and who can't take no for an answer. Damn...

"Another set of Love letters to be burned.." Mike said as he sniffs some of them.. If I hadn't known Mike I probably hit him on his face and kick him... Damn this giant dog is always giving me a scare whenever he has a chance..

"A little fucking warning won't hurt Mike.." i said glaring at him...

He snorts and looks at me.. "Did I scare the shit out of you? Oh, that's new.." I was about to snarl back but Erwin cut off..

"Leave him, Mike he has some rejection to make..." He said ginning.. if I had known I had a Hanji no.2 here minus the screaming the I should have been friends with him... 

"Shut Up.. I don't have time for that we need to plan on what we should include in the set for Friday's jam... a-" "And you still need to write or play a song dedicated to your boyfriend.... we know..." I scowl, I really can't get angry if they put it that way because it was true I always make sure I have time to play the songs I wrote for Eren...  I miss him every day sometimes it's hard to bare there are times I just want to quit everything and fly back to where he is.. "And about the set we already list some all we have to do is practice.." Erwin said.. I nod at them and start walking to the classroom.

 

I don't plan on coming back after mom decided to move to Trost I have never thought that I would be back here... After my mom talks to me about moving back here Erwin contacted me saying he's former songwriter and lead singer quit and ask if I could fill in since they heard the news that I'll be moving back there... It takes a lot of consideration and thinking before I agree to do it... It helps me to come up an answer whenever I saw Eren with his girlfriend flirting, thinking that this is a good chance for me to get busy and start forgetting about him... But I was wrong... I keep remembering him that's why I did not contact Hanji ever since then... 

 

Hanji... Damn!!! shit shit shit! Hanji will hunt me.. Stk I will deal with her later if ever she was able to find me but for now, I should survive the school first. 

I join the Light Music club in my school which Erwin, Mike, and others are trying to find a new vocal... But since some of the members don't agree with me being there without showing them what I got.. So when an event was held at the school, They told me to show them what I got and so I did!!! singing "NUMB" by Linkin Park because that's what I feel from the moment I arrive here, I earn my right to be the vocal of the club... And since then I receive letters, cakes, and other things which I don't appreciate.. stk.. Until one day we receive an invitation to play live in a club, Erwin was Excited about it and agree to play 2-3 set of songs and we receive an unbelievable good feedback. We became regular at that club and now we are establishing our own Band name... "NO NAME".

 

The first time we came out as a Band we are still in the middle of our finals as 2nd years that's why I suggest that if we go worldwide we should at least hide our true identity for us to be able to have a normal life outside the band... We brainstorm on what should we do since there are many people who already recognize our face and features, we tried so many cosplays but I'm not satisfied... them even before we can go out as a band.. Hanji found me... 

"LEVVVIIII!!!! did you ever think that you can get away from me for that long!!!! You have to pay for not keeping in touch and for making my baby cry!!!!" she screams when she saw me getting out from the school... my eyes widen when she runs into me and crush me into rib breaking hug... she said it was her revenge or something....

"F-ck! Han---ji get o---off!!!" I said as I try to get her of me...

 "So this is the infamous Hanji that Levi always mentioning.." Mike said as he starts sniffing Hanji like a fucking mad dog..

"We want to know you more Hanji but please let go of the boy, he's already turning blue we don't want him to die even before he can get over his Unrequited love right?" Erwin said tapping Hanji's hand as she let it go... 

I cough as she let me go when I was a little stable on my feet I was about to scream at her and ask her if she want's me to die... I see her crying... 

"Waaaaaaaahhhh, You fucking idiot, you unbelievable midget with fucking temper and fucking language.. you said you're going to keep in touch.. Eren keeps calling you but you can't be reach.. Why did you do that... I wish I can hate you but I can't because I love you and Eren won't like it." She grumbled as she cried like a stupid child who's parents lied about her favorite hero.

i hug her and said that I am sorry coz things didn't go as planned I lost my phone at the time I arrive in the airport. So I wasn't able to call her.. and I promise her to explain everything and to tell her everything that happened for almost a year I've been here and what's new.. I introduce her to my closes friends and well, they welcome here like they already knew her for a long time..

Since we are still contemplating of what could be the best image our band would be, It was Hanji who suggests that we just to have to cover our eyes and leave all the juicy features show.. since that's one of the assets many fangirls would want to have and to die for... Being mysterious is one way to make our fans focus more in our music and not in our personal lives..

The album we release as a Band was sold out, as well as our mini concert where I sang one of my composition it was a love song that I dedicated to the one inspire me... Eren...

 

After our finals, our popularity soar... But Hanji doesn't care about that since she said she wants to fulfill her promise to Eren... I don't know what they promise but I did not expect it to be like this:

"Leviiiii!!! today I have to make this revenge a success! so be prepare you constipated midget!" Hanji shouts after bursting inside our practice room..

I sigh "What the Fuck Hanji, we are trying to do some work here.." "Shut it! It's your fault so accept your punishment!" She said..

"And what kind of punishment do you have in mind Hanji if you don't mind me asking.." Erwin but in, this two really understands each other I can feel a chill in my neck whenever this two talk in secret.

"Aaahhh.. glad you ask but it will be a secret until Levi has his punishment.." She said while grinning like a maniac...

"Please remind me why are we friends?" I said while looking at her... "Ohh.. I don't know because You like Eren?" Damn! I hate it, especially when she sounds like that..

"Now... I want you to listen to this song and tell me what you think, I know this is not the kind of punishment you are expecting but... A!!! its a secret... so no peaking just listen..." I really don't get it! (Sigh neither do I... TT^TT)

 I got no choice so I put down my pen and paper and put on the headphones... 

Ohhh.. it's a nice tune..

 

 ** _It's a small town_**  
**_Word gets around_**  
**_And travels in circles_**  
**_Through hoops, over hurdles_**  
**_Everyone's careless_**  
**_They talk about our mess_**  
**_They don't care how it hurts me_**  
**_Must think it was easy_**  
  
**_They say you have a new love_**  
**_I'm happy for you, love_**  
**_I just don't wanna meet her_**  
**_Are you gonna keep her?_**

 

This voice, it's sounds familiar...

  
  
**_Cause I don't wanna see you with her_**  
**_I don't wanna see her face_**  
**_Resting in your embrace_**  
**_Her feet standing in my place_**  
**_I don't wanna see you moved on_**  
**_I don't think that I'm that strong_**  
**_It hasn't been that long_**  
**_Since I was the one in your arms_**  
  
**_I don't like being sober_**  
**_That's when it hits me it's over_**  
**_Although it was my choice_**  
**_I can't shake your calm voice_**  
**_Saying you found one_**  
**_That makes you feel as strong_**  
**_And helps you through hard times_**  
**_Cause that job was once mine_**  
  
**_They say you have a new love_**  
**_I'm happy for you, love_**  
**_I just don't wanna meet her_**  
**_Are you gonna keep her?_**

 

 It reminds me of the day's where I use to watch Eren change girlfriends.. Shit!!! Hanji really knows how to rub salt on my wound...

  
  
**_Cause I don't wanna see you with her_**  
**_I don't wanna see her face_**  
**_Resting in your embrace_**  
**_Her feet standing in my place_**  
**_I don't wanna see you moved on_**  
**_I don't think that I'm that strong_**  
**_It hasn't been that long_**  
**_Since I was the one in your arms_**  
  
**_I don't wanna see you with her_**  
**_I don't wanna see you with her_**  
  
**_Cause I don't wanna see you with her_**  
**_I don't wanna see her face_**  
**_Resting in your embrace_**  
**_Her feet standing in my place_**  
**_I don't wanna see you moved on_**  
**_I don't think that I'm that strong_**  
**_It hasn't been that long_**  
**_Since I was the one in your arms_**  
  
**_Cause I don't wanna see you with her_**

 

 I wasn't aware that I was already crying... Shit! this punishment is really something... I'll take a note not to pissed Hanji anymore..

I wipe my eyes so that they won't see but I know they already know... 

"Where did you get this song? and who sings this?" I said as I look at Hanji's grinning face... 

"It's a secret... Not until I'm satisfied with your punishment..." Damn.. please remind me to kill her later...

 

After that, it turns into a habit that Hanji will barge in and stop anything I am doing and let me listen to another song... though the songs need a little more clean up but the message always gets me all teary eyed.

Then before the day, we depart for our next concert destination, Hanji rushes me into a room where Erwin, Mike, Olou, and Petra is in tow. 

"What the fuck do you want again shitty four eyes! you know we need to get ready for the flight right?" I said already shouting since this is our very first concert tour. 

"Relax Levi... This will be you last Punishment... at least this time you won't feel being punished at all..." She said grinning..

"Fine but better finished it then..." I said as I sit down and put on my headphones...

 

 I can hear someones clapping and cheering... was it Live? I look at Hanji who is staring at me like she know I ask that and she its "It's a Live stream so you'll hear this person sing... or see if you behave.." oh I know that smile it doesn't give a good vibe I think something is about to happen..

"Thank you, everyone for letting me play for the last time here... Ahh.. its a bit selfish but this song is a little cheesy so bare with me, its a song I wrote for someone very important to me..." The crowd roar with woooohoo's and oooohhh's... wait.... wait.. just wait..... this...

"Hanji? give me that phone! NOW!" I said as I stand where I was sitting and I saw her grin...

"I told you, this won't be a very bad punishment.." She said as she handed me her phone...

I don't know what to feel as I look closely at the person sitting in the center of the stage...

I had a doubt that it's not him but.. now... now I know it was really HIM.....

 

EREN....

 

 

 

 


	5. I Like You So Much, You'll Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the little things,  
> Like when you're unaware  
> I catch you steal a glance  
> And smile so perfectly  
> Though sometimes when life brings me down  
> You're the cure, my love  
> In a bad rainy day, you take all  
> the worries away

After I watch the video, I look up at Hanji she was smiling but she was crying...

"I think its time for you two to talk things out... I'm tired of watching you two glancing and tiptoeing with each other's feelings, and you already hurt each other but you love each other fuck everyone knows you like each other... please I think its time to step up Levi.. Talk to Eren."

"I-Ha- Hanji..." Now I can't stop crying, Hanji hug me and croon me saying its okay and everything will turn out fine...

"Well, that's the first time Levi cried like that.." Petra said smiling..

"You could say that.. But its also the first time he let us see him cry..." Erwin said and Mike hmm to agree..

After that I watch all of Eren's videos, Hanji told me about the story behind each and every song Eren written and sang in his video. She also told me about Eren's answer when she asks about not posting the song's that I gave him. I was happy. 

I was running around when Erwin came to the room to see if I'm done with the preparation since we will fly to US for our 2 day US Tour Concert...

"Levi..." He said and sigh...

"Erwin, did you see the black box I put here in the drawer? I ask still rummaging on the drawer...

"No, was that important?" "Yes, it was the ring I bought during our first concert in Japan.." I still looking...

"Oh, Levi your not done yet?" Petra asks as she pokes her head in my room..

"Not yet he was looking for the black box he always put on his drawer.," Erwin said

"Oh? the one with two wings printed in the box?" Olou butt in..

"Yeah that one, wait how did you know about it?" I ask with worried lace on my voice, something tells me that I don't like the answer I was about to hear...

"Well, Hanji have it." "Ha-Hanji?" "Yes, Hanji your friend with wild hair and always screaming and laoud.. that Hanji" I can see Mike and Erwin holding their laughter...

"Why in the fucking name of fucking love would Hanji have my ring!?"

"Ah! yeah, I hear her say's that it was a surprise.." Petra said..

"I'm sorry Levi, I tried stopping her but you know Hanji she will do anything she puts her mind on it..." Moblit said apologetically

I sigh dramatically when I hear what Moblit said.. Yes, I know very well what Hanji can do.. and I have an idea what she's gonna do with that ring but I really have to make sure..

"Where is that fucking girl, she know's how I hate it when she touches my things.." I said walking out of the room..

"She's on her flight going to Trost." Erwin answer shrugging... and my eyes widen as the answer sink in... "W-WHAT!?"

"Fucking Hell!, why the fuck I am friend with that fucktard!!" I said stomping and grab my phone and dial Hanji's number...

 

"Levi!!! Guess What?!" I hold my phone tightly to stop my self from throwing my phone..

"Fucking Explain, why do you have my ring??" "Ohh.. calm down, I was going to talk to you after your breakdown but I have to get back.. because its Eren's Graduation and I promise him to congratulate him personally... and I need you to do something..." She said in a hurried manner..

"And what in the name of fucking cats are you going to do with my ring?" "I'll tell you later but for now... I want you to write something for Eren.." My heart hammered as words sink in... 

"And what will you gonna do with it and with my ring? Explain everything or I promise I'll abandon this concert and hunt your fucking sorry ass!!!" I demanded she just sigh..

"Okay listen! and don't you dare ditch the concert or I won't help you with Eren!" "I'm listening.." I sad

"I talk to Armin yesterday and I found out that they are going to Germany tomorrow... I don't have time to explain to you about it because you are so busy watching and hitting the replay button on youtube.. And I have Erwin and Mike help me arrange everything I saw you with the ring after that and sneak it out.. I know what I did is wrong but hear me out.... I'm including it on the gift that I will be delivering on Erens home today... And since it was arranged that you'll have a surprise Concert after two weeks in Here so I included 1 VIP ticket and a VIP pass..." Hanji tried to explain everything but I can't think straight.

"And is that why you secretly took my fucking ring? Hanji what were you thinking?" "LEEEEVIIII.... I am creating an opening for you two.. so Write something for EREN or I'll throw your fucking ring outside of this plane!!!" She sounds mad.

"And I don't fucking care if you're mad at me, I'm tired of seeing both of your getting hurt for not making any move... And I know this ring was for Eren since the stone was the same color as Eren's eyes.! So write something.. congratulate him ask him to meet you I don't care what just write something for him!!" She huff after she said those things to me..

"And Levi, Eren love's "L"..." She said before she hung up...

 

I was stun... not because of what Hanji did about my ring but of what Hanji said that Eren love's "L".. I feel a pang of jealousy...

wait...

"I'm Fucking L!!"

That night I got the courage to call Eren... To congratulate him on graduating and to ask him if he's going to the concert. He said he was excited and finally ask me about the ring and I told him that after I meet him I'll tell him.

___________________________---time skip!---________________

 

I was surprised that the concert was still packed... my heart beat loudly inside my chest since after this I will be meeting Eren... 

As the concert almost coming to an end...

"Thank you for coming!!! This song will be the last one for tonight and I hope you'll forgive me with this since this song, I wrote for a very important person in my life some of you here might know him and I know He know's who I am talking about so Listen carefully.." 

 

Eren:

 _Wow, so lucky but I am excited because finally, I would be able to see Levi.. I'll make sure this time I will tell him everything_ .. I was grinning while I look at the ring that Levi gave me.. I look up at the stage as _"L" start singing the song.. I was taken aback since the songs seem it's talking about me and the way "L" eyes fix into mine as he sings the sone.. and the song itself is not the type of songs he always sings in a_ _concert..._

 

 _I **like your eyes. You look away**_  
_**when you pretend not to care**_  
_**I like the dimples on the corners**_  
_**of the smile that you wear**_  
  
_**I like you more the world may know**_  
_**but don't be scared**_  
_**'Cause I'm falling deeper, baby**_  
_**be prepared**_

 

As the song proceed my eyes were locked to his...

 

 **_I like your shirt I like your fingers_ **  
**_Love the way that you smell_ **  
**_To be your favorite jacket just so_ **  
**_I could always be near_ **  
  
**_I've loved you for so long_ **  
**_Sometimes It's hard to bear_ **  
**_but after all this time,_ **  
**_I hope you wait and see_ **  
  
**_Love you every minute, every second_ **  
**_Love you everywhere, and any moment_ **  
**_Always and forever I know,_ **  
**_I can't quit you '_ cuz**

 

I swallow hard when I realized something...  _Levi..._ My breath hitch and my eyes went wide as I realized that the one who is standing in front of me and singing this fucking cheesy song is LEVI FUCKING ACKERMA _N!!!_

 

 **_Baby, you're the one_ **  
**_I don't know how I love you 'til the last_ **  
**_of snow disappears_ **  
**_I love you 'til a rainy day becomes clear_ **  
  
**_Never knew a love like this,_ **  
**_Now I can't let go_ **  
**_I'm in love with you,_ **  
**_And now you know_ **

 

Levi:

I smirk at Eren when I saw his face changing expression from shock to surprise that broke into a sweet smile... Ah.. I think he realizes who I was and who was I singing this song too.

 

 ** _I like the way you try so hard_**  
**_When you play ball with your friends_**  
**_I like the way you hit the notes_**  
**_in every song, you're shining_**  
  
**_I love the little things,_**  
**_Like when you're unaware_**  
**_I catch you steal a glance_**  
**_And smile so perfectly_**  
  
**_Though sometimes when life brings me down_**  
**_You're the cure, my love_**  
In ** _a bad rainy day, you take all_**  
**_the worries away_**  
  
**_Love you every minute, every second_**  
**_Love you everywhere, and any moment_**  
**_Always and forever I know,_**  
**_I can't quit you 'cause_**

 

I put my all in this song and I know Eren already know how I feel... I can't wait to be able to hold him and tell him how much I miss him and how much I love him...

 

 **_Baby, you're the one_ **  
**_I don't know how_ **  
**_In a world devoid of life you bring color_ **  
**_In your eyes, I see the light, my future_ **  
  
**_Always and forever I know,_ **  
**_I can't let you go_ **  
**_I'm in love with you,_ **  
**_And now you know_ **  
  
**_I'm in love with you,_ **  
**_And now you know._ **

 

I blow a kiss in his direction as the song ends... I know it so not like me but I can't help it.. I am loving his expression right now...

The crowd broke into screaming!!! and called for an Encore... So I give them something else... I sang the song I give to Eren.. and I saw him wipe the tears in his eyes... Oh how much I want to run into him right here right now and kiss those tears away from his beautiful eyes...

The concert end without a problem... and now its nerve wrecking just to stay in the back room and wait for Eren to march in...

 

Eren:

 _Oh, my GOD!! L is Levi... what should I do... I confirm it when he sings the song I am very familiar with since I always listen to it that I already memorize each and every word in the lyrics..._ and now I am waiting for the cue to go in the backstage to meet Levi...

 

"Eren?" my head snap and turn to whoever it was calling..

"Hanji? HANJIIIII!!!!" I run and hug her and she hugs me in return.. "Og goodness, I missed you.. wait.. what are you doing here?" I look at her and she just grins at me..

"Ohhh... your Levi's best friend so... ohhh.. how did I forget... but damn I miss you!! but how are you? how have you been... and why you didn't tell me that you already meet up with Levi?" I said while I look at her accusingly.

"I really want to tell you the reason but I don't think Levi would want to wait for more than he already did and I know you don't want too right? I'll tell you later but for now, I just want you to enjoy this moment.." She said while pushing me in front of the door with the name of the band and a start shape nameplate where the name of "L" was on it... (So typical... ^_____^)

"We've all been waiting for this day Eren.. So Goodluck!" She said as she opens the door and signals me to go in...

 

I think my ribcage won't hold much any longer.. my heart wants to beat out of my chest and I can hear how loud my heart beat every step I take when Hanji opens the door...  _Ohh God, this is it I will finally meet Levi...._

 

"L-Levi?" I called out in a small voice... I feel like I will lose consciousness anytime soon, I feel like light headed and I have a hard time catching my breath because of my heart beating wildly..

I slowly walk inside and I saw him standing still looking at me with wide eye.. as if he was about to cry.. I know because that's how I feel too... then she smiles and chants my name over and over again.. I broke down and run into him... Oh.. how much I miss this man...

 

Levi:

I've waited.. and it felt like I've waited for hours but  I was at that room for like 10 mins. just after the concert... my chest hurt as my heart beat wildly... and then the door opened and He was there standing...

I hear him called me but I can't even answer him because I was about to cry and I don't trust my voice to not shake since my whole body is shaking because of anticipation and nervousness.

And I saw him standing there.... 

"Eren..." I said in a whisper

"Levi..." He answered in the same manner..

And we called each other like that before I can't contain my self anymore.. I need to touch him.. I want him close.. I know he feels the same because we meet half way when he runs towards me too..

 

 They stop in the middle of the room waiting for whoever has the nerve to take the first steps.. this time Eren move first... with eyes in tears he cares Levi's face and leans down to kiss him and Levi smiling and wait for Eren's lips to touch his. It was sweet and slow kiss.. They are both have this smiles in their lips after their lips separated...

"I missed you so much, Don't ever fucking disappeared without telling me, you idiot!!" Eren said while looking down at Levi who is now looking sorry for what he did 2 years ago...

"I Love You.... I love you I love you.. Eren..." Eren's breath hitch and tears start to fall and lean again and kiss Levi's trembling lips... "I love you too... you asshole... don't ever leave me again!"

 

"Never!"


	6. Slow Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew it was love from the first kiss Take it easy  
> It doesn't take a lot to please me  
> I'm forever yours  
> My heart is yours for the taking

After spending the night at Levi's Hotel, I was able to write a song for him an answer to the ones he sang at his concert...

I secretly wrote it while he sleeps.... I have this smile plaster in my lips and I might creep him out if he sees me but I don't care.. I'm happy.. very very Happy... I slid down and paddle my self out of the room I want to drink a glass of water since I feel like my throat dried up.

Then something caught my attention....

Fuck! there's a grand piano on levis living room.. How's that possible that I did not notice it when I enter..

I can give you a reason why if you want, one: Levi was in you when you close the door. two you were on him a soon as he separates his lips from you to take a breath... three you never paid attention to your surroundings and just head towards the bedroom... Do you want me to continue for more? Fine! stk!... I feel funny now that I realized that this is really happening and the catch is... the singer that I've been wanting to meet is actually the person I've been in love with... Ain't I lucky?

 

I slowly walk towards the piano, though I'm not as good as Levi I can play a decent tune so I know its okay... I want to put the melody in my head into the paper so that I can play it when Levi is awake..

I start playing the melody and I was lost in it that, I tried blending the melody and the words I wrote... As I continue to fill out the melody with the words I wrote, I know I am blushing and I know if Levi was watching now I know he'll tease me or he would blush too... a smile creeps my lips as I think about the possibilities Levi would react... I wonder...

....I didn't notice someone is watching me...

 

**Levi:**

I woke up and I reach out to find Eren was nowhere to be found... I panic, my heart was beating fast and my mind was in a mess, my eyes sting because tears are threatening to fall, I clench my t-shirt over my heart in hope to stop it from hurting... then I hear someone's playing the piano. A smile creeps my face and I took a deep breath and wipe the tears in my eyes...

Eren was real, He was here... It's not a dream... I quickly got off the bed and I followed the sound of the piano... I smile when I saw Eren sitting in front of the piano and hitting the notes while writing it on the paper... I think he's composing something. I want to sit by his side and listen and watch as he makes those beautiful melodies but I held my self since I can see those beautiful smile plastered in his face...

So I waited and just listen as I watch him, I was afraid that if I get near him he'll vanish into thin air... A series of What If's has been running in my mind.. What if this is all a dream.. what is what I am seeing is just an illusion caused by my desire of seeing him.. what if... another tears are about to fall.. I didn't notice that I've been standing there for long enough that when Eren stand and was about to face my direction, I saw him smile shyly.. I let go of the breath that I did not know I was holding and I burst into tears...

 

It's not a dream...

 

Eren’s eyes went wide when he sees Levi standing behind him and Crying. He runs fast to Levi's side and hug him and let Levi cry... "L-Levi?"

"Hey, It's okay Levi. I'm here.." He said while kissing Levi's hair and holding him close.. He let him cry until Levi's shoulder stop shaking.. But the grip in his shirt is still firm.

"Levi..." He called while he tried to make Levi look up to him but he tightens his grip...

"Levi, look at me please and tell me what's wrong.." He said but Levi just shakes his head.

Eren did not argue he holds him close, he realizes that Levi must have been afraid when he woke up and realized that he's not beside him.. He rubs circles in his back, cooing until Levi settle down..

He looked at him with eyes filled with love and concern when he had calmed down, gently taking his face into his hands and rubbing his thumbs under his eyes to wipe away the tears and kiss his eyes.

"I Love You.. I'm sorry for leaving you there..." Eren said smiling lovingly

"I-I thought I was just dreaming... I-I..." "Shhhh.. It's okay, I'm here.. I'm real.." pinching Levi's cheeks that cause Levi to swat his hand and glare at Eren while the brunet laugh... Then he pull him again into a hug.. and ask..

 

"Levi? H-how long have you been there?"

"Not long," "Why didn't you call me? Levi looked at him like he was about to cry again...

Levi tightens the hold of Eren's shirt... "I- I was afraid that... that you'll disappear if I touch you.. so.." He takes a deep breath and reluctantly looks up just to see Eren is already looking down with a smile... He kisses his temple and drags him to the piano.

"Would you mind listening? I wrote this the time I receive the ring and I created the melody while... "He blushes and scratches the back of his neck before he continues "While I was watching you sleep.."

Levi blush at the statement, " Is that what you're doing?" "Yeah, I was actually want to play it for you after I smoothen the melody but I think its the right time would you mind listening?" Levi just nods since he can't find words to say at the moment..

"This-Uhhh..." He shyly starts tapping some notes... then he looked at Levi who is already staring at him.. "I love you" He said smiling.. "I love you too brat and start playing already.." Eren just grin and he start playing..

 _**See me, I'm nervous** _  
_**What did it take to deserve this** _  
_**Beautiful love, it's perfect** _  
_**Baby without you I'm worthless** _

  
_**But you gotta know it takes** **service**_  
_**Love is real without purchase** _  
_**And I'd do nothing to hurt this** _  
_**I knew it was love from the first kiss** _

 

Eren look at Levi with a smile plaster in his face while he continued singing..

 

 _**Take it easy** _  
_**It** **doesn't** **take** **a lot to please me** _  
_**I'm forever yours So sit back, relax, and take it slow** _  
_**We ain't got too far to go** _  
_**Before we make it** _  
_**My heart is yours for the taking** _

  
_**So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show** _  
_**We ain't got too far to go** _  
_**Before we make it** _  
_**My heart is yours for the taking** _  
_**But please don't break it** _

_**Baby** **_,_ I want you** _  
_**I want my body to haunt you** _  
_**I want my lips to be on you** _  
_**Cuz nobody does it like I do** _

_**I am searching for the real you** _  
_**Hands are aching to feel you** _  
_**And I just wanna be near you** _  
_**Cuz nobody does it like you do** _

_**Take it easy** _  
_**It** **doesn't take** **a lot to please me** _  
_**I'm forever yours** _

_**So sit back, relax, and take it slow** _  
_**We ain't got too far to go** _  
_**Before we make it** _  
_**My heart is yours for the taking** _

_**So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show** _  
_**We ain't got too far to go** _  
_**Before we make it** _  
_**My heart is yours for the taking** _

_**So sit back, relax, and take it slow** _  
_**We ain't got too far to go** _  
_**Before we make it** _  
_**My heart is yours for the taking** _

  
_**Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show** _  
_**We ain't got too far to go** _  
_**Before we make it** _  
_**My heart is yours for the taking** _  
_**But please don't break it** _

No one makes a move, its like they are both afraid that when one of them move the magic will break. Eren let his mind run miles thinking that maybe Levi doesn't like his song for him especially when Levi abruptly stand without looking at Eren... Eren heart sunk but it never takes long when smaller hand coup his face and lips found his... Eren let out a breath he didn't realize that he had been holding as he wrapped his own arms around Levi. The silent I love you can be heard as soon as they separate and panting, Eren cried... Levi sits on his lap and hugs his lover closer lips on the other...

Levi coup Eren's face who now has a red-eye from crying... "Eren.." Levi start.. he kisses Eren's lips "I love you," kiss.. "that song was so cheesy shit." kiss.. "But I love it.." kiss "Thank you" this time it was Eren who drags Levi to sit on his lap and continue kissing him..  
  


\----------Time skip coz... ( **well.. you see.. I can imagine they do** the **do but I can't put it in words.. hahaha so.... damn! use your imagination... I use mine all the time.. its fun that way..** **^o~**..)  
  


"Do we really need to go?" Levi whine while he still hugging Eren who just chuckle at Levi's whine..

"Urgghh.. We've done talking about this shortie.. you know I love to see you happy and spend time with Levi but we have responsibilities.. and we have school to so better savor your time now because we have to hit the road to the airport about an hour from now.. " Hanji sigh... when he saw how Levi buried his face on Eren's neck with silent sniffing.. Eren is the same though he tried to be strong by promising Levi that he will be flying to France once school breaks start...

"Levi... babe..." Eren said while he tries to make Levi face him.. "Levi... will you look at me?" He said with a sad smile while Levi tried not to cry again.  
Levi looks at Eren in the eyes.. Eren held his face and kiss his eyes and Levi let the tears that Levi's been trying to hide.  
"Don't cry now... you have to finish your tour... I know it will be hard but I know we will make this workout.. okay? You know I love you and I know you love me too... we can still do video chatting or I'll call or you call me whenever we have time... " Levi just stared wide eye... "6 months will roll fast that way and I will be in your side again.." Eren continue..

Levi Lean and capture Eren's trembling lips.. "I love you.. and yeah.. we will make this thing work.. since it's you and I trust you... though I really hate leaving..." Levi sigh but Eren smile...  
"Uh-huh.. so let's make the most of this hour and cuddle and more kisses since I'm sure I'll be missing your lips.."  
"Uh-huh, just my lips?" Levi said suggestively and Eren blush when he hears Hanji shouts.. _Kyaaaaa!!! and_ " _get a room!"_

When it's time to be apart words of promises and I love you's can be heard from the two.. Since they know that now they can openly say what they really feel and show how much they mean to each other...

 

_I really think I need to change the title of this story.. hahahahaha... any suggestion please!!!!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolé que je dois partir sans rien dire .. mais merci et je t'aime.
> 
> "I'm sorry I have to leave without saying anything .. but thank you and I love you."


End file.
